


I miss you

by CododylWorld, VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Future Polyamory, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Ok, so, this here is me trying to write smut. The purpose of this fic is for me to learn all I can about writing smut and for you (the reader) to give me constructive criticism and tips on how I can better my smut (and overall) writing.This is the first chapter so I decided to set the setting first and have some light smut at the end. For future chapters, more smutty stuff will happen.Tags will change according to what happens in future chapters.





	1. He forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this here is me trying to write smut. The purpose of this fic is for me to learn all I can about writing smut and for you (the reader) to give me constructive criticism and tips on how I can better my smut (and overall) writing.
> 
> This is the first chapter so I decided to set the setting first and have some light smut at the end. For future chapters, more smutty stuff will happen.
> 
> Tags will change according to what happens in future chapters.

Liam had been living with Theo for the better part of three years now and for the first year, it had been a roller coaster with no end. But after two years the older boy had changed his attitude completely towards him, well that would imply that Theo gave him the time of day, to put it mildly, Theo’s attitude didn't change nor improve. He just decided to ignore Liam. Theo had started to spend more time out, started asking him out less and soon after if Theo had spent fifteen minutes a day in the apartment it would be an exaggeration. 

This just made Liam realized that his stupid crush would never leave because every time Theo left all Liam could do was miss him even more. He would've loved it if they were back in Beacon Hills where Liam had a lot of other friends and he would go out more and not spend his time with Theo or thinking about him, but out here in college, he just seemed to be completely antisocial and Theo could be partially blamed. But he knew that it was his own fault for not making friends. His crush on Theo had basically consumed him but it was time to stop. It was time to move on.

But how could he? Every time he tried, his mind sends him back to the day that Theo had moved to Beacon hills almost five years ago and he would be falling for the boy all over again.

 

You see, The exact moment Liam had laid eyes on the older boy he knew that he wanted him and only him. He wanted everything that the boy had to offer, his muscular arms, his smooth chest, his reddened lips and what Liam craved the most: the bulbous cheeks that made up Theo’s ass. They made him weak from just thinking about them, everything about Theo made him weak. 

But Liam wanted so much more, he wanted to treat the boy right, he wanted to cherish him and love him...but Theo had other ideas. They became best friends immediately and for a while, Liam thought that it could turn into so much more! Until one day he saw Theo with Mason and all hopes had fallen away, it even broke his friendship with Mason for a while but the two were like glue and couldn't live without each other so that didn't last long. 

After they had broken up Liam felt like he could have a chance once again, even if he knew that dating your best friends ex-was a bad idea. When they had finished high school and he realized that Theo was going to the same college as him, he took it as a sign from God and decided to move in as roommates. 

Liam thought that moving together when they had started college would make the older boy grow closer to him, that would make them more friends than what they already were. But Liam never thought that it would drive them apart, he could count all the times Theo had blown him off–and not in the way Liam wanted to– to go out together. He always had some sort of lame excuse not to hang out with him and today Theo had crossed the line. 

Liam stood across from Theo, arms crossed as he saw the older teen get ready to leave. He checked his watch and saw that Theo had spent more than forty-five minutes taking a bath, which it was roughly the same amount of time he had been in the apartment for. 

Theo had opened the door to their shared apartment, he didn't even glance at Liam, didn't even say hi to him–which didn't surprise him at all–but what hurt Liam the most was the fact that Theo had forgotten to wish him a happy birthday for the second year in a row. The first time around Liam had thought since Theo was getting ready to go back to Beacon Hills for a few days and was panicking cause he thought he had lost a few things, it wasn't really Theo’s fault for forgetting. 

But this time, Liam could remember how a few days Theo had said that he had a few things planned for his birthday. That he was gonna make it up for last year. He even promised Liam that he would give him the best birthday of his life, and Liam–the blind fool he was– bought it, but it turns out it was all lies, empty promises that now were gone with the wind.

The only good thing that Liam had been looking forward to had been crushed the moment he had walked back to his apartment that afternoon and saw that the place had been as empty as he had left it that morning. He had expected Theo to greet him with balloons and a cake but all he had gotten was dust. 

He saw Theo grab his keys and walk towards the door and that had been the final straw. Liam grabbed the glass cup he had been drinking from and launched it at the door just before Theo grabbed the handle.

Theo stopped dead in his tracks and turned in his heels, he glared at Liam who had a smirk spread across his face.

“What the fuck Liam!?” Theo yelled at him and all Liam could do was laugh,

“That's all you're gonna say? ‘What the fuck Liam?” He mocked and Theo raised an eyebrow at him, 

“Well, what the fuck do you want me to say? Hm? ‘Thanks Liam for almost cutting my hand’? Is that it?” he rolls his eyes and grabs the doorknob, but before he can turn it, Liam is already on him,

“Oh, I don't know!” He yells and pushes Theo back a little while looks up and puts his finger on his chin, and then shakes his head in a playful but sarcastic manner, 

“How about, ‘Hi Liam’ or ‘Good morning Liam, how did you sleep?” Or, wait for it!” He says and raises his hand shaking them violently, “my favorite one ‘Happy birthday Liam!’.” 

And with that Theo freezes, a plethora of feelings run across his face as he realizes what he's done. 

“Oh no! Big boy forgot!” Liam mocks and once again pushes Theo towards the wall. He would be punching the older boy but he knows he's hurt. He can see it in his face as he looks at anything but Liam.

“I'm sorry Liam, I didn't mean to forget. I just–” he takes a full breath and Liam can't help but stare at the red lips and even when he wants to punch the shit out of Theo, he also wants to kiss him. He wants to run his tongue over the reddened lip and bite it so hard until he tastes blood...but he won't. He's too mad to do anything. And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't dare do that.

“I've been busy Liam,” Theo says shortly and Liam can't help but scoff. Busy. That's his excuse. Fucking pathetic.

“Busy? You're busy! That's it, oh shit my bad!” Liam mocks and facepalms his head in mock realization.

“I forget that you work! My bad.” He says and he's about to be done, he wants to let it go, cause even when caught Theo can't speak the truth. He's busy. What a fucking pathetic excuse.

“You're not busy when you spend hours talking to Mason. You're not busy when you spend hours talking to Tara. You're not busy when you spend hours talking to my fucking mother.” He takes a deep breath and bites his lips, he tries to contain the tears that are threatening to slip down but he can't. His voice cracks when he speaks again,

“But suddenly you're busy to talk to me? What fucking bullshit is this Theo?” He takes a long breath and he can't help but crash his lips with Theo’s and it's like the world stops. 

For a second he thinks of pulling back but before he can Theo is grabbing his hair, keeping him in place. Liam presses his body to Theo’s and he can feel the hard outline of Theo’s cock press against his thigh. He's glad that he isn't the only one who enjoys the situation, if not it would've been really awkward.

“I thought you were straight,” Theo manages to say when they pull back and Liam laughs,

“Your gaydar is off the charts,” he answers and presses Theo to the wall as much as he can and grind his cock on Theo’s thigh. Theo spins them around and now he's the one holding pinning Liam to the wall–”fuck!” Liam breathes out.

Theo starts kissing Liam and drags his hands across the well-defined chest that makes up Liam’s upper body. He finally grabs Liam’s hard dick and starts rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans, Liam groans and can feel his dick pulsating through his jeans. And he can't but want more of it. He wants Theo to take him out of his pants and properly stroke him but when he reaches for his belt Theo stops him and shakes his head,

“One step at a time Dunbar,” Liam groans and nods, but he can't help but feel disappointment. At least he's getting something.

“First, I get you off, then I go to work. And when I get back, we talk. Ok?” Liam nods and it that moment he can feel his dick throb and his release hits him like a truck. But that doesn't make Theo stop, he keeps rubbing Liam until he's sure all the cum is out of him. 

“Fuck!” Liam whines and arches his back and presses his dick even further, dripping a few more drops of cum that mark a wet spot through his pants. 

Theo smiles and kisses Liam on the forehead and goes to open the door but before he leaves he spins and looks at the stormy blue eyes that are Liam’s eyes,

“I’ll explain everything in due time, but for now just stay calm and don't do anything stupid.” He opens the door and takes a step outside before he shuts the door completely he pokes his head in and whispers,

“I’ve missed you,” he has a soft, caring and somewhat panicked looked across his face, which makes Liam worried. 

Liam slides down the wall of his apartment, he feels a bit wasted...and used. But at least he got Theo to open up.


	2. Peeping Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to thank Kane for literally writing half of this chapter. He is an angel and he helped me so much and he's amazing. So yea, this one's for you Kane!

It's been a week since Liam confronted Theo, a week since Theo got him off after a very heated conversation. And it's been yet another week since Theo’s bothered to talk to him. 

For the first few days, Theo would get home in a rush, throw in some half-hearted apology, take a bath and leave. But the last two days had been the worst. Theo would leave the comfort of their shared apartment before the sun would even begin to rise, leaving Liam to wonder what he would be doing so early in the day.

Liam would try to ask Theo about it during the afternoon but when he's arrived, Theo would already be in his way out, giving Liam a sympathetic look as he did, he would apologize and promise him that answers would come soon. But they never did. 

But this was it if Theo wasn't gonna give him the answers, then he would search them for himself. And that's why Liam decided to follow him after he had seen him get into a black car. Liam was on his bike a few cars back but he could clearly see the car driving in front of him. He had followed Theo for a little over a half hour by now. They’d passed through the nicer parts of town, where the streets were cared for and immaculately maintained, through the middle-class suburbs and out into the more seedy streets. Beggars sat in secluded doorways, and shady men stood together at street corners, subtly trading money for drugs. Liam was concerned for where they were going, but his curiosity far outweighed his fear of the area.

Theo made a few turns, almost as if he knew Liam was following him, but he soon came to a stop outside of a small, rundown, family-owned diner Liam had never heard of before. Just from the view outside, Liam could tell it was old. The faded, red leather seats and cracked linoleum tables, black and white mosaic tiles that were starting to crumble and the fake potted plants screamed it. It felt like something out of the sixties.

He watched from across the street as Theo walked in, curious to know what he was up to. He sat down in a booth, near the back, facing the door. Liam was thankful Theo was never around, and that he’d never gotten to see his new helmet. Or his bike. Or riding gear. Theo would be unable to recognize him at the moment, and he busied himself with his phone, making himself look as if he were looking for directions.

The roar of an engine echoed down the street, and Liam tore his eyes away from his phone, searching for the source. A sleek, black Camaro tore down the street, coming to a stop outside the diner. Liam noticed the driver didn't care for the disabled parking sign posted in front of the spot. The engine died down a moment later, the driver's side door opening, before a man in a well-tailored suit stepped out. He was sharp and immaculate, dark-haired with a well-groomed beard, the buttons along his jacket gleaming in the dim light of the evening, while his shoes seemed to shine with an inner light. The man walked into the diner, taking a seat in the booth across from Theo.

They talked for a few more minutes, the man passing a slip of paper across the table to Theo, before standing and leaving the diner. He paused at his car, looking around the street. His eyes lingered on Liam for a moment longer than he felt was comfortable, before the man was climbing into the car, peeling out of the street a moment later.

Theo exited the diner a moment later, climbing into his car and driving off. Liam waited a few seconds, before turning the ignition and following along behind Theo. It was another five minutes before Theo stopped, this time outside a crummy apartment building. Theo parked on the side of the street, getting out of the car. He seemed to notice Liam, giving him an inquisitive look, before shaking his head and entering the building.

Liam turned off the engine, hopping off his bike and rolling it silently through the street, and down a side alley next to the building. He rested the bike against a wall, looking around. A fire escape was bolted into this side of the wall, and just underneath it, almost conveniently placed, was an old, rusted dumpster. It reeked of weeks old trash and rotting garbage, but it seemed like the top would be able to hold his weight. Shrugging his shoulders, he carefully, and quietly, climbed on to the dumpster, before easing his way up and onto the fire escape.

Liam could feel his whole body tense as he climbed the old dusty fire escape. Each step taking him closer and closer to the truth. What would he find? It certainly couldn't be bad, or could it? What could possibly be so horrible that would require Theo to constantly lie and avoid him? Or was it just that? Was Theo just avoiding him because he was tired of his immature ass? Was he just moving on to better friends and more mature company? Bullshit! A week ago Theo was all over him, kissing and… Liam decided not to dwell on the past but to look forward. Whatever Theo was hiding would be uncovered by him in the mere minutes that would take him to climb to the top of the building.

But was he ready for whatever it was that Theo was doing? Even if he wasn't, he had to put a stop to this, had to put a stop to his feelings once and for all. Would it even change anything? Would his feelings vanish just cause he realized that Theo was lying to him? He couldn't know, not until he saw. Not until he knew what Theo was doing that required him to be a dick all the time. 

And now he was here and he had a clear view into the apartment he had seen Theo walk into from the ground. All he needed was to find a good hiding place and he could do all the research he wanted. He hoped to dear god that no one in the ground decided to look up and call him out for being a peeping Tom, which was exactly what he looked like. But to him, he liked to think of himself as a private investigator who was about to catch a fiance cheating on her partner...which come to think of it, it wasn't too far from the truth.

All thoughts of cheating spouses and private investigators went flying out the window the moment he saw Theo walk into the room, followed by a tall, blonde man. The stranger sat down on the bed while Theo closed the door, before he pulled a chair over from the desk, setting it down in front of the blonde and sitting on it.  
“Okay, before we get started, we have to go over the rules,” Theo said, his voice muffled clear through the opened window. “First of all, you pay upfront, in full, before anything gets done.” The stranger nodded, fiddling with his hands. “Secondly, as much as I know your name, I don't know anything about you. And you don't know me. So… My name is Theo, Garrett. Why are you here?”

“I… was told I could get a good fuck If I contacted Derek” the man, Garrett said. “My friend told me to ask for you.”

“And who was your friend,” Theo asked, tapping a finger against his thigh. “Did he say he was a former client?”

“His name was Brett,” Garrett said. “He said he’d seen you before.”

“Oh yes, I have certainly seen him,” Theo said a fond smile on his face. “He is… a rough fucker, for sure.”  
Garrett laughed, the tension in his shoulders easing slightly.

“So… now we go over some ground rules. What you do and don’t like, as well as what I am willing to do or not” Theo said, leaning forward. He reached a handout, gripping Garrett’s thigh, rubbing a finger comfortingly. 

“It’s fine, Garrett. Nothing you say will leave this room.” Garrett nodded, before speaking, and Liam couldn't help but watch on in horror as the two men talked. Theo continued to be reassuring to Garrett, but the longer he watched, the more Liam felt broken inside. Didn't Theo like him? He’d said he missed him, that he’d wanted what had happened between them the week before. Had he really meant it? Or had he been lying? Or did he simply not care for what Liam felt?

His brain couldn't comprehend anything that had been said, all the words that were spoken going straight to his heart, shattering it piece by piece. And if mere words were making him cry, then the events that were about to happen would completely wreck him. 

He saw how Theo stood up in front of Garrett, the blonde man basically gaping at how amazing Theo looked, which even Liam–who was having his heart shatter–had to admit that Theo looked stunning. He wore some tight jeans that made his ass look amazing from where Liam was standing, 

He was wearing the same black jeans and t-shirt Liam loved seeing him in. Jeans that gripped every curve of his thighs, that hugged his ass so well. Liam had, once, had the jeans “accidentally” mixed into his own washing, wanting to try them on. They had been tight on him, yes, but Theo was bigger than him in almost every way. He had no idea how Theo managed to get into them without having them painted on.

And the shirt he wore… it hugged Theo’s chest and stomach like a second skin. Two sizes too small, the sleeves tight as they strained against the bulge of his biceps. His abs and chest seemed more defined than Liam would have thought possible, but what he saw stirred something within him. Something he couldn't explain. Something that should not have been stirring to life.

Theo took Garret by the arms and launched back in the bed, the blonde guys head snapping quickly at Theo, who was currently working at the guy's belt. Liam knew that whatever was about to happen was personal. He knew that it was time for him to leave, that he should somehow collect the broken pieces of his heart and whatever dignity he had left, and leave before things got worse.

But before he could get up from where he was sitting, a moan that had reached his ears through the slightly opened window had knocked him back down. He knew he shouldn't look, it was wrong to watch something like that in person. But he knew that if he left without checking, then his imagination would start playing games with him and he couldn't let that happened. He had to rip the bandage fast and all the gasps and moans that were escaping the room were making him curious in parts of his body that he wishes he wouldn't be thinking about.

He slowly looked towards the room and saw that the blonde guy was the one making all those. . . sweet noises that he was hearing. He kept looking down and saw the guy's huge cock disappear between Theo's lips who kept bobbing his head vigorously. Theo twisted his head down every once in a while and the guy couldn't help but buck up into his mouth. The guy laced his fingers in Theo's hair and held him in place as he fucked into his mouth, after a while, Garrett yanked Theo off his leaking cock, the head pink and pre-cum still connected to Theo's lips. Theo licked the sweet and sticky liquid off of him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and in one swift move took it off. 

Liam tried to move, he tried to look away, but the way that Theo's back muscles shifted made him want to reach out and touch him. Made him want to join them. But he couldn't do that, no, that was crossing a line that he could never cross. 

He knew he shouldn't look again, it was a death sentence if he did. But the sweet sounds were calling to him, and the slight movement that he could see from his peripheral vision wasn't helping at all. Fuck it he thought to himself as he slowly looks again, his heart was already broken into pieces, why not shatter into a million more? 

He watched as the blonde guy rapidly fucked Theo's mouth over and over again, the gagging sounds that Theo made sent an electrifying feeling that went right into his cock. Liam decided that it was enough, that he wouldn't take this anymore and right when he got up from the hiding place he watched as the blonde guy held Theo's head in place making him gag even more on the long shaft. Liam watched as the guy clenched his eyes shut, his mouth slack as he moaned out loudly and Liam knew that he had come down Theo’s throat, who was trying to swallow every bit of the sweet liquid.

That's it, Liam can't handle it anymore, he can't deal with this anymore. He's already seen enough of it for one day… no… for a lifetime. This just confirms everything that has been sitting at the back of his mind for the past two years, Theo doesn't care about him, Theo doesn't need him. Theo doesn't want him. In the eyes of Theo, he's just as child with a stupid crush. And so he does what every child does when they're hurt: they run and they cry. 

He's already halfway down the fire escape when he here's someone calling out towards him, it’s Theo, he knows it is. And luckily, Theo doesn't know it’s him, he's not calling out his name, but just yelling obscenities his way. Liam could barely grab his things, he was stumbling and tripping but before long he was on his bike, riding out of the alley.

 

The tears kept coming as he rode his bike down the streets. He didn't know if Theo was following him, or maybe he’d just stay to be fucked by the blond, but Liam didn't care. He just needed to get drunk. He just needed to hopefully forget that tonight ever happened. And if that didn’t work, he’d just pretend it hadn't happened, maybe even just leave Theo all together.

Who needed the ass anyway? He’d said he had feelings for Liam, yet he goes and pulls a stunt like that? Liam tried his best to rid his head of Theo and the blonde guy as he rode, not caring where he was going.

Before long, he came to a part of town he’d never been to before. It was brightly lit, colorful street decorations hanging from cables strung across the road bathed the street in a rainbow light. Musicians played live music on the street corners, while bars and restaurants had their doors flung open, the noise spilling out onto the street.  
It helped Liam to relax, if only slightly. The excitement of finding a part of town as beautiful as this helped him forget what had happened, if only for a moment.

He found an empty spot to park his bike, letting out the kickstand so it could stand on its own, before pulling off his helmet and riding gloves. It was chilly enough that he kept the riding jacket on, so he only tied the helmet to the handlebars, stuffing the gloves into the helmet, before walking along the street.

The area was bright and vibrant, and he soon found himself walking into a bar, one that was slightly emptier than the others. He walked through the throng of people, finding an empty seat at the bar and sitting himself down.

He sat there for what felt like hours, he drinks the pain away, drowns it. He’s at this point where he can't feel shit, his mind has a constant headache, his stomach is in pain, his vision is blurred and all he can see is a blurred figure standing in front of him, it must be the bartender trying to talk to him or something, he really can't tell. He doesn't care either. He just wants it to end, he just wants the pain to fucking leave him alone but it won't, so he keeps drinking until he finally he gives out. His body finally giving up on him, the last thing he can barely remember is the arms of someone skinny hugging him tightly around his waist.


End file.
